Disney DVD/Summary
Note: Disney DVDs released before the 2001 Platinum Edition of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs had the print logo only. 1st Logo (October 9, 2001-August 28, 2007; November 23, 2010) Nicknames: "CGI Tinkerbell", "Pure Digital Magic" Logo: On a night-sky background, a spark shoots at the middle of the screen, forming a "D'". It comes again forming a "'V" this time, next to the "D'" and for the third time forming another "'D". A curved line is drawn, and "DiSNEY", in its corporate font, goes on top of "DVD". The spark goes across the bottom, forming "Pure Digital Magic" (in the native language of the country in which it was released), and that spark appears to be a CGI Tinkerbell, who smiles at us and takes off, leaving a trail of fairy dust that dissolves a moment later. Variant: "Pure Digital Magic" text may change of language depending of the region, like "Pura Magia Digitale" in Italian, or "Pura Magia Digital" in Spanish/Portuguese... FX/SFX: All the animation in this logo. Music/Sounds: A whimsical string/flageolet theme, with a few "swoops" when the sparks fly in. Availability: Seen on pre-2006 Disney DVD releases, starting with the Platinum Edition DVD of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Several of them are still in print. The last Disney movie on DVD to use this logo was Cinderella: Platinum Edition, and its final overall appearance came two years later with Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Treat. The logo makes a surprise appearance on the Baby Einstein Discovery Kits, which were released on November 23, 2010. Editor's Note: This is a very well-liked logo. 2nd Logo (October 18, 2005-August 12, 2014; 2015 ) Nicknames: *2005-07: "CGI Tinkerbell Redux" *2007-14: "Classic Tinkerbell" Logo: Starts with the "D" in "DiSNEY" being formed, uncomfortably close to the screen. A spark flies by in tune with the music. When the "DiSNEY" text is formed, it flies out, and "DVD" does so as well, one letter at a time. An explosion of pixie dust forms an arc around the text, completing the logo. More pixie dust forms a white bar with the text "Movies, Magic & More" (same as above in the native language of the country in which it was released). Tinkerbell flies up to the screen momentarily before exiting (reused from the 2001 logo). Starting in 2007, the logo was given an enhanced look, and Tinkerbell is in traditional-style 2D animation. FX/SFX: All the animation in the logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the previous logo, with more whooshing sounds added when the "DVD" letters fly in, sometimes the music is high-pitched (mostly on Region 4 DVD's). Availability: Current; can be seen on any Disney DVD made since 2005 and before 2014 such as Herbie: Fully Loaded, Chicken Little, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, The Wild, Underdog, WALL-E, Up, and Tinker Bell, among others. Also seen on the 2015 Region 4 DVD reprints of Fantasia 2000, Bolt, Fantasia, The Little Mermaid, Frozen, Tangled, Wreck-it-Ralph, The Princess and the Frog, The Black Cauldron ,Beauty and the Beast, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Aladdin, Lady and the Tramp, 101 Dalmatians, Bambi, Dumbo, Pinocchio, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, The Aristocats, The Lion King, The Jungle Book and The Fox and the Hound. Editor's Note: The animation in this logo isn't quite as good as its predecessor. The sparks in the 2005 variant look superimposed on the logo, and CGI Tinkerbell oddly does not fit with this logo very well. 2D Tinkerbell works better, but the logo still seems cheaper. However, the logo is still well liked. Category:Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment